


Catharsis

by krispys_can



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mechanophilia, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispys_can/pseuds/krispys_can
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves his ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this [ prompt ](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146282714470/huxfinalizer-or-huxstarkiller-base-not-the) found on kyluxhardkinks.

Kylo had a suspicion. Felt something strange twinge inside his head as Hux wrapped his legs around his waist and demanded that he fuck him right there on the console, in the middle of the bridge, in the dead of night. Surely it couldn’t have been comfortable with the controls digging into his back. Surely he wouldn’t want to defile his beautiful ship like this. It thrilled him to the extent that he thought nothing of it, he was far too concerned with being caught and finishing the deed before the skeleton crew filtered in; worried if Hux would follow through and delete the footage of that evening.

But sure enough he had noticed. The way that he would look over a technician’s shoulder and made him sweat as his eyes bore into his work. His gaze would sweep across the exposed wiring, fitted in neat color-coded columns, and he would lick his lips. He would never ask the technician questions or make comments just watch as his hands moved.

Other times Kylo would come across him on an off day, Hux would be stripped down to his undershirt, grease staining his hands and face. It was odd to see him so relaxed, casually flicking his datapad like he was still in his pressed uniform. He smelled like oil, sweat, and something else that he couldn’t put his finger on.

Times like these, he would disappear much in the same way Kylo would disappear into the heart of the ship, tearing apart a training room. What he did not know was that Hux was in the heart of the ship with all exits locked and sealed.

It started innocently enough, Hux would opt for a quiet spot away from any disturbances like the engine room. He would take his work, a datapad, a set of blueprints or schedules, and be alone for hours. That is until the quiet, eerie hum of the ship would jolt to a persistent buzz and before his eyes Hux could watch his creation move with life. A smile would grace his lips.

The Finalizer was his pride and joy, his brainchild that pummeled through the galaxy because of him. The ship was powerful, nothing like it in both size and strength. It housed well over 50,000 souls, all of which he commanded with a flick of his wrist. It was a network of people and machines that the Resurgent-Class star destroyer could cut through space like a knife, its pointed head slicing through enemies and banishing their souls to empty space. The flagship itself would lead the First Order to glory.

Yet here in its very core, Hux felt it. The rush of fans, whirring loudly in his ears almost deafening, closing him off from his thoughts and the incessant beeps from his comm until he could only concentrate on how the ship moved.

He pushed aside his work and then his jacket. The heat was stifling, coaxing him out of his clothes. It enveloped him in a warm caress. It was like a hot breath against his skin or a tight embrace. The ship promising to please him, whispering with each new noise that it was working hard just for him. Just because he asked.

The core hummed consistently, a constant ebb and flow that ran up through his bare skin, sending tingling sensations down his spine and through his fingertips. The ship lighted up with life, its movements pulsing through him, and so his skin alighted with pleasure.

It was obscene how debauched he seemed, splayed out on the metal floor, staring up into the deep expanse of paneling and the eerie glow of its power source. His work and articles clothing scattered around him in a circle like this was some sort of sacred ritual and the glowing orb was his idol. 

He ran his hands along his skin, dragging his nails along his arm for some sense of friction. He needed something to bite into his skin, something to the echo the persistent jut of a control, a handle, a button. Something that was reliable in all ways. It would always be there for him and he would always be there for it.

Picking himself up from the floor, he swiveled into a chair. From his pocket he slipped out a key and unlocked the control panel. Spread out before him, the hundreds of blinking, colorful buttons each had a purpose and he knew exactly their functions. He kissed his bare hand and ran his hands reverently over it then started with a string of switches, flicking each one as they flashed green and swept back down the along the protruding ridges.

The exhaust ports hissed, straining to open. The ship sighed against his touch as the temperature abated and surged back with a vengeance. The ship needed him. He bit his lip, torn between debasing himself and giving it what it wanted; what he wanted.

He leaned down, kissing along the cool metal, dancing around the delicate controls before finding the one he needed. He lapped against the small red button, feeling the heat rise against his skin, the panel beeping with urgency. It was begging him to press it. He estimated he had five minutes before he’d set off an alarm and blasted with sodium bicarbonate.

He palmed his crotch, swallowed, and licked around the small nodule, teasing the rim. He moved to a different set of buttons, unnecessary for his purposes, but the fact that setting off just one of them would upset the entire ship brought him pleasure. He could bring its entire function to its knees with one small mishap. Regardless he appreciated every single one, dragging his tongue along the lights, feeling the heat burn across his tongue.

He returned to that small red button his saliva cooling around it. The ship hissed and screamed under his touch. He was close so close to completing the deed. Then in one swipe of his tongue, the ship reacted. It moaned and creaked as the metal contracted, the air cooling in a sudden rush. The ship rattled in relief. Its gratitude reverberated through Hux.

But Hux wasn’t done.

Yes, this is what it was supposed to be. Only him in control of this powerful vessel. Then the doors groaned. It sounded pained and hurt, and Hux snapped his eyes open. He pulled his shirt down, ran a hand through his hair, and turned. Of course, he had a co-commander, and his eyes narrowed.

“What is it, Ren?" he spat and picked up his datapad "Can't you see I'm busy?" As Ren stepped through, the doors snapped shut like the jaws of a beast. The ship was ready to consume.

At first Ren was alarmed and strode down the metal scaffolding. He could feel the heat radiating from the doors to the main engine room and knew that Hux was trapped inside. He panicked and shoved the doors open in a moment of haste and what he found was underwhelming. Hux sat lazily behind the controls his voice dripping with vitriol as he spoke, his anger latching onto consciousness. That didn’t make sense. Something else bubbled deeper than his surface thoughts, arousal?

Ren stopped halfway, perplexed, “Are you masturbating?”

Hux swiveled away to face the other wall, “No I’m working.”

He eyed his erection, his jacket and boots scattered haphazardly on the floor, and the way Hux seemed to aimlessly circle a button between his fingers. He smelled like oil and sweat, but that strange smell was missing. Oh, he knew that smell and everything seemed to click into place. He stepped into his space, “What is this?”

“This is the system to regulate the temperature,” he replied plainly. He snapped away from him, looking down at the panel to tend to the lights. Kylo let out a frustrated huff.

Then a red flash flickered in the corner of his eye and Kylo asked more gravely, “What is this?” He pointed the blazing saber not towards Hux but to the control panel. Hux’s eyes widened and he swung back around to face Kylo.

“You will not touch it!” he howled, his eyes ablaze with fury and Kylo was rather pleased by this reaction, seeing his mussed up state more clearly.

“It’s faulty already if you need to tend to it personally. What are you doing?”

“I…I’m masturbating,” he replied, plopping back down into the chair, unable to admit his guilty pleasure. The saber clicked off and Kylo was behind him now, his chest pressed against the back of his chair. His presence looming over him

“Is this where you run off to?” Kylo asked, gesturing vaguely to the room. “No wonder you get so angry when I destroy your things. I always thought your reactions were…unnatural.”

Hux stiffened and his erection flagged. A flush creeping up his face more so from embarrassment than arousal. Kylo’s hands came and settled on either side of him, turning the chair to fully face him.

“Don’t be like that. Let me help you” he cooed. Kylo’s touch was equally harsh, a tight grip wrapped around his thighs. His fingers curled and bunched up the fabric before he shucked off his pants in one swift tug.

“Why do you like doing this here?” Hux knew the answer; bodies were warm, changeable, and moved against your will. Every touch as glad as it’s accepted always came a surprise. Machines were sturdy, stable, and Hux could very easily control them. They thrummed with life as any human would.

Kylo Ren was not something he could control.

Even now as his cock stood at attention and dutiful hands massaged his thighs, he was tense. It was like he was anticipating Kylo to thrust his fiery saber through his chest, and his rib cage would splinter, spark, and spill hot oil than blood. Because that’s what Kylo did when it came to machines. Hux would create and Kylo would destroy, and he was very good at destroying any defenses he built for himself.

Kylo grinned at the other’s silence, “I can see you, you kno--”

“Just shut up and do what you need to do.”

Kylo took a hold of him with a gloved hand. The cold leather brushed up against him and the conductive thread along his fingertips chafed against his skin. Hux closed his eyes and pretended it wasn’t a real hand, replacing it with a prosthetic prototype in his head. The hand however twitched, pulsed, and radiated a warmth underlying the glove. It was the tiniest imperfections that ruined the fantasy and Hux needed to concentrate on the human in front of him. Hux let out a shuddering breath.

He moved his hand in slow strokes but he did not shut up.

“You wonder why I destroy your ship. It’s simpler than you think.” He started his pace painfully slow and tight. “I’ve been planet-side for a long time and I hate this tiny, deathtrap.” The friction stung. “I’m sensitive, you know.”

Hux gripped the chair, his nails digging into the plush of the chair as he continued, “I know everything about this ship not because I’ve seen your blueprints but because I feel it.” Kylo prodded the tip of his erection, a drip of precum staining the tip of his glove and Hux whimpered. His pace quickened and he couldn’t help but let out a throaty moan.

“Whenever one of your 55,269 breathes, I know. They crawl and shuffle over each other like a dish of worms and if I think about it for too long…” Hux shuddered, a tingling sensation running up his spine at the image. 

“Do you know what it feels like to have a thousand people touch you?” Yes! No, he didn’t but Kylo’s own two hands seemed like enough, they unraveled him, shattered his icy composure. As undone as his touch made him feel, it thrilled him to know that this was only for him. That this gesture was a gift. He moaned freely now and wantonly bucked into Kylo’s hand.

“I know when a TIE departs it’s like unclipping a weight,” he whispered, the words gently caressing his ears. Kylo licked his cheek, tongue running up to the shell of his ear, “and when you release a squadron you feel light like you can float.” He made a keening noise. Hux could feel his balls drawing tight as he thrust up and into Kylo’s hand. Stars, he was close.

“I can feel how the lower deck rocks when you fire one of the ion cannons. Did you know the power cells charge in a half second before firing? That’s because you suggested we install kyber crystals.” Kylo snarled hot and heavy, voice dripping with acid, but Hux could hardly care. Yes, just like that. Just a little bit more. Then the knight’s grip tightened around the base of his cock and he let out a strangled groan, his legs wrapping around Kylo and body pulled taut from being denied his release.

Kylo was lax against Hux’s wound up body; his breath weighing against Hux’s throat looking at him with beady, feral eyes. Hux could hear the blood rushing through his ears, his heart pounding in his chest, and they sat at a draw for one, two, three.

“That makes it worse because every time one of those damn cannons fire--” As if on the queue, the ship’s heart glowed and the room rattled. Kylo started again with a punishing pace. The air felt charged as if it could crackle between them because Kylo was going too fast, developing too much friction, “Just imagine if we were to get into a firefight, it’d rock the entire ship you might even feel it through your boots.

“But I wouldn’t mind because the best part is that I can also feel those lives blinking out on contact.” It was ridiculous the statement pushed him over the edge. It was relieving much in the same way as he watched an X-wing disappear in a puff of smoke. The threat abated. The situation under control. All systems calibrated to normal. With a shout, the same inflection he would use to bark a command, he came. His cum dirtying Kylo’s gloves.

“Is that you imagine when we fuck?” Kylo asked, his voice deep and vicious his hand milking the rest of Hux. His eyes were blown wide with lust and Hux could feel his erection pressing against his thigh. He swallowed, catching his breath, feeling the enormous bulge rut against him.

Yes, he wanted to say. Kylo Ren was a battle by himself and he would much rather have his ship backing him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before so I would really appreciate criticism and roasting, just don't flame my ass.


End file.
